In which Iceland is a pile of flailing Moe
by Cato's Little Sister
Summary: Some old crap I found on my computer. Mary Sues, Perv Norway, IcelandMoeBlob, Horrifying first attempts at writing the romace genre...enjoy. Flame it please. My past self deserves it. OC x Iceland and Norway. FAIL. Also, I thought Siberia was a country.
1. Truth or Dare

It was Ivana Braginskaya's first time at a world conference. She would be representing her home country, Siberia.  
Her stomach clenched with anxiety, though she didn't want to admit that she was a little bit nervous. Her big brother,  
Ivan, put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, little sister, you'll be fine, da? The only things you have to worry about are the beginning-of-conference party games. Those can get a little out-of-hand..." he said, blushing at the memory of last conference's game of spin-the-bottle, obviously suggested by France, the resident pervert. "Oh, are they bad...?" Ivana queried unsurely. "You'll see. Just don't be surprised if no real discussion gets done..." was his mediocre reply.

Ivan held the door open for his little sister as they walked in. Surveying the room full of nations, Ivana turned and looked at her brother. "Where do we sit?" Ivan motioned to a spot near his Baltic servants. Ivana was familiar with Raivis, Toris,  
and Eduard, who represented Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia, respectively. Her brother had a pretty bad track record with torturing them both mentally and physically, and it had gotten so bad as of late that Raivis would start to have panic attacks whenever Ivan was near. Ivana took a seat next to Toris, who was quiet, and the easiest of the three to get along with. Ivan sat between Raivis and Eduard and pressed down on the Latvian boy's small head, and a distinct crunching sound could be heard. [Cervical Vertebrae FTW.]

A young man with golden hair and shining blue eyes suddenly leapt from his seat. In an abnormally loud, obnoxious voice he said "Alright, guys! This world conference can now begin! First, we'll play a couple of games to loosen up and get to know eachother a little better! May I suggest - TRUTH OR DARE, DUDES!" There was a general murmur of agreement with several sharp cries of protest mixed in.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A TOTAL YES, DUDES! I'll start - England, truth or dare?"  
he shouted. A blonde, irritated looking man with crazily huge eyebrows looked up and groaned. "Fine, America. Truth."  
"Okay, British Dude! What kind of underwear are you wearing now?" England sighed. "Flying Mint Bunny thong..." he muttered under his breath, causing the other man, whom Ivana now assumed must be America, to collapse in a fit of hysterical laughter.

England looked up. "Okay, France. Truth or Dare?" An older man with a perverted child molester-esque smile on his face laughed.  
"ONHONHONHONHON! Dare, of course~!" "Okay, go and lick Russia." England dared him. Ivan became surrounded by his famous "Kol" aura. France strolled up to him and licked his cold cheek, instantly crumpling like Spongebob when he tried Gary's "most important meal of the day". "Okay, since France will not may speaking for a while, may I take his turn, please?" Ivan said in such a kind, yet menacing way that no one denied him his turn.

"Okay, my little Raivis, truth or dare?" he smiled, turning to the boy he was currently squishing. "D-d-are, M-m-ister R-r-ussia..." the unfortunate Latvian boy stammered. "Okay, you go wear the 'special oufit' for the rest of the conference, da?" Ivan cackled. "N-n-o! I-i d-don't w-w-ant t-to...p-please...h-ave m-m-ercy..." Raivis sobbed.  
Ivana blushed, remembering the 'special outfit'. Though she refused to admit it, she secretly hoped that he would wear it. Her brother gave the boy such a kol-tastic look that he actually whimpered like a puppy that was just stepped on. He scampered off to put on his outfit, while Ivan just smiled. When Raivis came back, he was wearing a short, frilly maid outfit. Ivana blushed madly at the moe-ness of it all. The Latvian boy's sad blue eyes glittered with tears as he started to cry and the entire conference room was suddenly filled with sighs of cuteness. Really, it's a pretty sad day when a 15 year-old boy can invoke such a reaction.

"Okay, my little maid, your turn, da?" Ivan smiled. "O-okay. T-truth o-or d-dare, u-uhm" he stuttered, indicating a guy with white blond hair with barettes shoved in an 'X' in his bangs. "I-i f-f-orgot y-your n-n-ame, s-orry..." "It's Lukas. But you, Miss Maidy-kins, can refer to me as 'Master Norway'." said the mysterious man. "And by the way, I choose truth. It's only sensible." "U-understood, M-ister I M-MEAN, uh, M-m-aster N-norway...W-what is that f-f-f-lying g-g-g-green t-t-hing b-behind y-you?" Raivis managed to say between sobs. "Oh, him?  
That's just Zumomo, the Norwegian Troll spirit that I like to keep with me in case of...emergencies." Master Norway said absentmindedly.

"So, it's my turn now. Onii-chan, Truth or Dare?" A boy with white hair and purple eyes turned to face him angrily. "I choose dare." he said.  
"Ok, onii-chan. I dare you to take a girl your age and successfully seduce her. And if you fail the dare, which you will, you have to call me onii-chan in a sweet voice 100 times. So I get to watch you fail at flirting and then be called big brother 100 times. It's perfect." Lukas said happily, waving his arms as if he were conducting an imaginary orchestra. The white haired boy blushed as red as a tomato, causing Spain to spin around like he was on drugs. [BadTouchTrio-on-drugs-HECKYAY] "Okay. I'll do it. You'll see. I won't have to call you Onii-chan. Okay,  
who's my age? You guys all look like you're in your twenties. Any seventeen year-olds here? Eighteen year-olds? Anyone? Ivana really didn't want to raise her hand, but Ivan yanked it up into the air anyways.

Lukas got the camera, shoved Ivana and the white-haired guy into the closet, peeped the lens through the keyhole, and pressed record.  
This was gonna be comedy gold. 


	2. Kissy Closet

Ivana looked into the boy's strange amethyst eyes and panicked. "Let me out!" she yelled, banging on the door. "Not until I hear some sweet pickup lines and hot making out action from Onii-chan~!" Master Norway cooed. Ivana gave up and sank to the floor. The boy sat next to her. The Siberian girl turned to get a proper look at this guy who was apparently supposed to be seducing her. The small size of the closet was forcing them to sit closer together than Ivana had originally thought, and so she gave a jolt of surprise when she found the strange nation's face inches from her own. He was quite beautiful, now that she got a good look at him. His messy white hair framed his pale face as if he had just fallen out of bed.

"So...uh...what's your name? I'm Ivana Braginskaya. F-from Siberia...I'm eighteen." she smiled nervously. "Oh, uh...um...I'm Emil. Emil Steilsson. From Iceland. I'm seventeen. Yeah." he blurted. "So..." "Yeah..." Outside of the door, Lukas facepalmed at his brother's lack of romantic skill. "Hey. Uh, did it, uh, hurt when you fell? 'C-cause, you uh, must be an, um, angel or something...from heaven, y-you know..." Emil stuttered, blushing madly. "Really, you, uh, you're really, pretty, you know? I'm glad I met you, actually. You, uh, um...yeah..." Ivana rolled her eyes, and grabbed his frilly white tie, pulling his face even closer until she could feel his cold breath on her cheeks. She hastily pressed their lips together in a rush of adrenaline. His face really looked like a tomato now. His purple eyes were wide in shock, as if he weren't quite sure what to do, self-conscious about being a terrible kisser. Eventually, he got the hang of it and pulled Ivana closer and deepened the kiss. All too soon, she pulled away and brushed Emil's hair out of his face and smiled.  
Lukas was really disappointed about the fact that his brother wasn't about to call him Onii-chan 100 times, but his total social awkwardness truly was comedy gold to him, and he had that priceless pickup line on camera now. Can you say BLACKMAIL~?

Lukas opened the closet door with a smirk and said "Okay loverbirds~, time to come out!" Ivana and Emil looked at eachother, still blushing, and stood up. Emil grabbed Ivana's hand and pulled her closer, not particularly wanting to let her go any time soon. Raivis nervously shuffled over, looking pretty upset. "M-mister w-w-hite h-haired g-g-uy? D-id y-you do anything t-t-o h-her?" he worried. [You see, Raivis had been harboring an intense crush on Ivana for about 6 years now.] Lukas looked down at the pitifully moe boy. "Yup, they just made out, Lil' Miss Maidy-kins. Now scram." The Latvian boy began to sob and he ran out of the conference room. Emil gently tugged Ivana over to where he was sitting and patted the empty seat next to him. Ivana's brother looked a little irritated that his sister had ditched him for that 'Icelandic Fairy-man' as Emil was now known in Ivan's mind.

"Okay, so. It's my turn now. I know he just went and everything, but I'm choosing ONII-CHAN. Truth...or DARE!" Emil said, still blushing. However, as the word "onii-chan" left his mouth, a strange blue aura surrounded him, scaring the crap out of his twenty-one year-old brother. "Must...not...poop...my...pants..." Master Norway thought furiously. "Dare. And you just called me Onii-chan, HA!" he eventually said, barely keeping from wetting himself. "Okay, onii-chan. YOU go try and seduce a girl now. If you fail, you give me that embarassing tape of me saying that pickup line!" Emil smiled. "Er, Emil? I...actually thought that pickup line was...kinda...cute..." Ivana blushed. And soon both of them launched into a full scale blushing festival, causing Spain and Romano to shower the room with tomatoes and sing that one "~You were always gonna be mah love~" song from that Pokemon parody.

"Okay, Onii-chan. I'm NOT willing to give up that tape, so I accept your dare." To make onii-chan jealous, He walked over to Ivana, bent over, and began to whisper something breathily into her ear. Ivana began to blush furiously and squirm around uncomfortably. Before she had time to react, Lukas tilted her head up and kissed her. Ivana pulled away, shocked, when Emil sprung from his seat and tackled the Norwegian man. "How dare you take advantage of her like that! You're so mean to me! Just as I finally get a girl to like me you just HAVE to go and seduce her with that sexy ear whisper thing that you do! I hate you! I hate you a thousand times! Die! Die! DIE!" Emil shouted as he attempted to choke his brother. [And really, who would blame him? BTW, Iceland's got a nasty temper] "Zu-Zumomo!" Lukas managed to gasp. The green troll spirit lifted the Icelandic boy off of his brother, whose face was a little blue from suffocation. Ivana just sat there feeling pretty awkward.

When Zumomo finally let Emil down, he was red from embarassment and sat back with Ivana, putting his arm around her protectively. "Anyways, I get another turn. Truth or Dare, Mr. Annoying?" Lukas smirked. A spiky haired man stood up. "AWESOME DENMARK IS READY FOR ANYTHING! DARE ALL THE WAY~!" "Okay, Awesome Denmark, I dare you to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the evening, starting now!" Denmark's face fell. He held up his hand to speak, but Master Norway shook his head. Mr. Annoying began to scribble something down on a piece of scrap paper. It read - "Yo,  
guys! Let's do something else! I'm bored!" "Well, what do you suggest?" Lukas demanded. After some more scribbling - "How about a beauty contest?"  
"Denmark wants to do a beauty contest. Are we all in agreement?" the Norwegian man shouted. There was again a general murmur of agreement, but mant growls of "Let's stop wasting our time and get on with the meeting!".

"Okay. Before we start, I must ask - was anything IMPORTANT going to be discussed at this meeting? Because at this rate, we won't have any time left for that. Plus, it's a beautiful day outside. We should go to the pool or something." Lukas said, attempting to become the boss of this meeting.  
After that, many people stayed behind to actually have a meeting, but some of the younger, more easily bored ones went with Norway and Denmark to the pool for a "Beauty Contest". Sounds suspicious, if you think about it... 


	3. Pool Cool

~AT DA POOL~

"Okay, guys! We're at the pool! Change into your swimsuits!" announced Denmark, who had been allowed to speak again due to the awesomeness of his idea. "Yeah. And then we'll have a fashion show." Lukas said, dead serious. Somehow, everyone had brought their swimsuits with them, as if it were fate...[Lame excuse]

Girls and boys alike, wearing nothing but swimming suits, began to pour out onto the catwalk, while Lukas, Ivana, and Mr. Annoying sat and watched.  
Denmark was obviously enjoying himself, Norway was spacing out as if he were planning something, and Ivana just looked slightly irritated that most of the girls on the catwalk were...how shall I say this..."fuller in the chest" than she was. All of a sudden, Master Norway left backstage, winking at Denmark. After a couple of minutes, a male squeal was heard, then quickly muffled. Footsteps. A bush ruffling. Muttered swears. Lukas walked out onto the catwalk, holding something triumphantly. A pair of puffin-adorned swimming boxers. To the left of the catwalk, Emil's head poked out of a bush. "GIVE THOSE BACK, LUKAS! NOW!" he screamed.

"I would like to invite a Miss Ivana Braginskaya to the stage..." Lukas spoke poshly. Ivana, confused [and a little flustered at the thought of Emil, naked in a bush] cautiously stepped up onto the catwalk in her bikini. "...to announce the cutest couple award! It goes to *unfolds little piece of paper* Oh! LUKAS AND IVANA! What a surprise! And, oh, what's our prize? Just a romantic date night at a five star hotel! How do you like that, Emil?" Lukas smirked evilly. "Uhm...I don't really..." Ivana protested, but Lukas cut in. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

Emil was completely shocked at the way his older brother was managing to ruin his day. And there was nothing he could do about it, seeing as he was currently naked. He started to cry out of childish frustration, and Lukas turned to face him, smiling. He tossed the puffin boxers back to the sobbing Icelandic boy, who struggled to put them on as quickly as possible. After putting them on, Emil ran onto the catwalk and grabbed Lukas by the arm and whispered in his ear. "Onii-chan, this may be my only chance to ever get a girlfriend. Please stop." he said in the sweetest voice he could muster. Lukas blushed and ruffled his little brother's hair. "You called me onii-chan~?" he sighed. "Okay, Icelandic Fairy-man, since you're being so nice to me right now, how does this sound? A contest. We both take Miss Ivana on a date. At the same time. And then, she'll choose who she wants to make out with."  
he smirked. Ivana chimed in. "Hey, uh, do I really have to? I don't really want to do thi-" "YES, you have to." Lukas smiled, and grabbed her around the waist as she tried to escape. [ACTVIATE, KOL AURA!]

~AT DA HOTEL~

After a great struggle, Lukas had convinced Ivana to put on a 'SMEXEH' purple dress and meet the two Nordics at the hotel. She sighed as she stood in front of the hotel. The day had started out normally enough. Just a bit of pre-conference anxiety, nothing out of the ordinary. And now, she was standing in front of 'Hotel Le France' waiting for her two 'dates', shy but nasty-tempered Emil and his big brother Lukas, whose face was always oddly expressionless and somehow he always got his way. Ivana definitely preferred the Icelandic boy, but she had agreed to give both of them a fair chance. After about five minutes,  
a car pulled up, and Emil stepped out of the passenger seat, and Lukas out of the driver's seat. They each took one of her hands and kissed it, before glaring at eachother and pulling her inside.

As they sat at a table in this fancy 5-star hotel's restaurant, Ivana took a good look at the two of them. They were so different, yet so obviously brothers. Emil was...well, he wasn't handsome. He was beautiful, like a character out of a fantasy novel. His white hair sparkled in the lights of the restaurant, and his purple eyes were so deep and mysterious that Ivana found herself blushing again. However, he didn't look very strong, physically. He was very skinny, almost pathetically so, skinny in a way that reminded her of Little Miss Maidy-kins. Lukas was really very attractive, and even now, he was doing his best to put a sexy expression on his face, which made Ivana blush harder. [Ugh! Why do I blush so often? Stop it, face!] His white blond hair was neatly organized with X-shaped barettes, and his cold blue eyes held almost no emotion at all, a talent which Ivana admired. [Since pretty much everyone could always tell what she was thinking.] And unlike his brother, Ivana noticed some muscles poking out of his skinny arms. Ivana sighed. Up until this point, she had been planning to pick Emil, but now there was no denying that she was kinda falling for Lukas too...

"So," she said. "Tell me about yourselves. That's a good place to start." "Okay. By now, you obviously know that I'm Lukas, and that I'm from the great country of Norway.  
But now I'll tell you some more about myself." Emil rolled his eyes, knowing that once his brother started talking about himself, there was no stopping him... "I love mythical creatures, like fairies, trolls, and my dear Zumomo here. I also love to draw and write stories. And unlike Emil, I don't completely suck at sports. In fact, out of the Nordic Five, I usually win. I'm also quite good at hiding my emotions. Those are the basics. Should I keep talking?" he smiled. "No, that's enough. Emil? Introduce yourself." Ivana said, motioning towards the smaller boy. "Oh, okay. Well, I'm Emil...from Iceland...yeah...I like puffins...and poetry...and, er...reading...romance novels...  
yeah...and I also like singing...'' the boy stuttered. "Wow, so manly, Onii-chan!" Lukas laughed. Emil's face flushed red with embarassment as Ivana looked at them,  
still unsure of who she would pick.

She facepalmed, wondering how the heck she got mixed up into all of this. I mean, really. From sitting at a world conference with her brother to sitting in a five star hotel's restaurant with two hot guys fighting over her. Not that she was complaining. The only thing to complain about was that she could only pick one. Immediately,  
the "Kol" side of her brain formulated a plan. "Okay, I have an idea. Why don't we rent a room and play spin the bottle with some of our friends? It'll be a great way to find out which one of you is a better kisser..." she smiled. Both boys nodded in agreement. 


	4. Hot Times

~IN DA HOTEL ROOM~

About 15 people, including Master Norway, Onii-chan, and Siberia had shown up. They included - Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Russia, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Belarus,  
Hawaii, France, Hungary, and Prussia. They all awkwardly positioned themselves in a circle around the room and sat down. "Okay, I'll go first! Moi Moi~" the Finnish boy chirped.  
The bottle span...and span...and landed on...er...Lukas..."I don't want to kiss a BOY!" Finland chirped. But Lukas slid over and kissed his cheek, just to get it over with.  
The Finnish boy squealed in disgust.

"Okay. My turn, Ivana." Lukas winked at the Siberian girl. He sat down and spun the bottle. It span...and span...and landed on Ivana, just as he had planned. Master Norway smiled and walked over to Ivana. "As expected..." He cooed, and placed his thin, cold hands on her shoulders and pushed her back onto the wall. Siberia's heart was beating in a mixture of embarassment, panic, and, well, desire, I guess, as Lukas climbed on top of her. "Eep!" she thought. "What the heck is he doing! Pervert! He's just supposed to kiss me! Just kiss me! Not climb all over me!" She began to struggle, worried about what was going to happen next. But the Norwegian boy held her down, and began to do his "sexy ear whisper thing". Ivana was naturally prone to blushing, as you can see, but this time, she literally thought her cheeks were going to explode. Lukas caressed her neck and began to kiss her. At this point, Emil gave up and ran out of the room, unable to contain his disappointment and jealousy. His brother ALWAYS got the girls. Every time an attractive girl walked into their lives, Master Norway immediately seduced her, not even giving poor Icey a chance. And it looked like it was going to happen again. He turned around to take one last look at the scene unfolding before his eyes. He sighed and stormed out. Lukas pulled away. "Wow..." the Siberian girl sighed as the kiss ended. Her mind was suddenly flooded with thoughts and she pulled away from Norway and left the room. "Be right back." she insisted.

~OUTSIDE~

Ivana left the hotel to get some fresh air. As she stood outside on the cool summer evening, she was thinking. "Okay, so...I was kissed three times in one day. I have two guys fighting over me. One is super 'smexeh' but probably doesn't care about anything but making the other jealous. The second one obviously likes me, and is really kind, and not to mention cute. There's no denying the allure of a bad boy, but I'm not going to let myself be taken advantage of or become a heartbreaker. Emil is the one for me. I'm sure of it." she muttered to herself, walking back inside.

~IN DA HOTEL LOBBY~

Emil was sitting curled up on a chair in the hotel lobby, upset that his brother had 'stolen' Ivana. [To tell the truth, Ivana was Iceland's first kiss. He really is inexperienced in the ways of romance.] The Siberian girl noticed his thin, crumpled form resting on the couch, and seeing as she had just made her 'decision', she walked over to him. "H-hey, Emil...you okay?  
I didn't notice you leave..." she murmured, sitting down next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said, surprised to see her. "I-I-I t-thought that y-you'd still b-be up there w-with my brother...You like him, don't you?" "Well, yeah. He's pretty, um..." she began to blush [again]. "um, well, *whispers "sexy"* but...I think I like you more." "Really? You mean it?" Emil said, his purple eyes wide with surprise. "Yeah. I mean it. Now come with me."

Ivana led Emil down the corridor to her room [Since the spin-the-bottle session was currently taking place in Master Norway's room.] and pulled him inside. They both sat down on the bed. "Emil...the moment I met you, I liked you. You're the first boy that's ever made me feel like that. And sure your brother is *whispers "so freaking sexy"* but you...you're just so...ugh, I can't put it into words!" she stammered. "Y-you don't have to..." the Icelandic boy whispered. He cupped Ivana's pale face in his hands and slowly moved closer. The Siberian girl understood and gently pressed her lips against his. Emil was ecstatic, cheeks pink, eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying himself. Ivana felt the same way. She ran her cold fingers through his soft hair, wanting every inch of him. Suddenly...

...Lukas burst in, ruining the moment. To be honest, he was shocked. He thought that by now Ivana was his, and he couldn't comprehend the fact that she was smooching with his brother just minutes after making out with him. "Sheesh, woman! Make up your mind!" he said, annoyance actually registering on his face. "I get that you want to see who's a better kisser, but..."  
"I've made up my mind. I choose Emil." she blushed. Master Norway's younger brother looked away, blushing heavily. Lukas' face contorted in a way it never had before. His usually expressionless eyes now burned with jealousy as he realized that he had started to develop feelings for the coldhearted Siberian. "I'll just leave you two alone then." he said, but not before snapping a picture for blackmail. "Now then, where were we?" Ivana smiled, before pushing Emil onto the bed and kissing him again.

~IN LUKAS' ROOM; AFTER SPIN-THE-BOTTLE~

Okay, so Ivana had just rejected him MINUTES after their kiss. What was wrong with that girl? Lukas paced around the room, trying his best to hide his emotions, though anger and jealousy was registering on his stony face. Somehow he had to win her back. That wouldn't be hard, if he just cranked up his seductiveness a couple of notches. 


	5. Grocery Store PDA

~THE NEXT DAY~

The three cold nations decided to stay overnight in the hotel, each renting their own room, seeing as the excitement had ended around 1 am. When Ivana woke up, she took a shower and got dressed in her street clothes, grabbing some money and planning to go grocery shopping. She had no desire to return to her brother's house for a while, so she decided to stay in the hotel for a week or so, just to take a break, regardless of where the two boys were going off to after today. As she grabbed her purse and stepped into the elevator, she became aware of a presence behind her. She whirled around. Lukas stepped into the elevator with her. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Grocery shopping. I think I'll stay here for a week or so." "In that case, I'll come with you." he smiled. The Norwegian boy turned to face her. There was no escape in this enclosed space. He ran his long fingers through her platinum hair. "Stop touching me." Ivana turned away.  
"That's not what your blush says..." Lukas murmured, sliding his arms around her waist. "I'm not about to have sexytime in an elevator with you, Lukas. I like Emil. N-not you..." she stammered,  
pushing him away. "Aw, c'mon..." he whispered, moving his hands to a, *ahem*, place you shouldn't touch... "Hey! Get your hands off my butt!" Ivana yelped. "But it's so cute and round..." Lukas cooed. The elevator stopped. Ivana looked up angrily at the Norwegian boy and slapped him. "Pervert. Don't touch my butt. If you've noticed, I've never been the one kissing you. It's always been you kissing me. And I'm not denying the fact that I enjoyed being kissed by you, but I refuse to be taken advantage of anymore. Sorry if I led you on." she snapped, walking out of the elevator.

At that moment, Lukas realized seducing her was not about sexyness. He ran after her as she exited the hotel. "Hey, I'm sorry." he said, as he caught up to her. Ivana turned to face him. "Okay.  
Just stop making unnecessary drama. If I choose Emil, you have to be okay with that. Again, I apologize if I led you on." Lukas nodded. "I get it. But you will be mine one day." he winked.

~IN EMIL'S ROOM~

The sun broke through the pale pink curtains, forcing the Icelandic boy to wake up. He sat up in bed and looked out of the window, trying to remember where he was, still in that blissful,  
half-asleep state. Suddenly, a memory jolted him into reality. Remembering his kiss with Siberia the night before, his face flushed red. Really, Emil was beyond happy that Ivana had chosen him rather than Lukas. He got out of bed in his wrinkled pajamas, hair still messy, and trudged to the Siberian girl's room. He knocked. No answer. Slowly he opened the door. No one was inside.  
A note was left on the table. "Gone grocery shopping. Emil, if you want anything, just call me! Here's my number - 567 341 998." [How did she know he would come into her room? xD]

Emil sat cross legged on his bed and dialled Ivana's number. After a couple of seconds she picked up. "Hey, Ivana." he said into the phone. "Hey, Emil. Is there anything that you want for breakfast?" mumbled the voice on the other end. "Yeah, how about pancakes? Lukas is good at making those." Emil smiled, remembering when he and his brother were younger and Lukas would make him breakfast. "Hey, you hear that? Emil likes your cooking~!" the Siberian girl said. "Wait. Is Lukas there?" the Icelandic boy spluttered. "Yup. I'm here. Hey, Ivana, can I touch your butt again?" "No way!" "Aw, c'mon...don't be such a meanie!" "Go away!" "How can I go away from you when we're in a grocery store? I'm trapped!" Laughter. "Oh, okay, you can stay, as long as you stop being a perv." "Deal." Iceland sighed at the conversation he was overhearing. "Ivana, just admit it already. You like Lukas. I understand." "No! Don't you ever think that! Emil...I'm yours. Just believe that." The words, though they were distorted through the telephone, made Emil's heart melt. "Okay." he said. "I-I'm yours, too." She hung up.

~IN THE GROCERY STORE~

Ivana and Lukas stopped in the aisle with jams and spreads [Like Peanut Butter, Nutella, etc.] and Ivana turned to face the stony Norwegian. "Hey, are you actually good at making pancakes?"  
she smirked. "Yeah, I guess you could say it's my hidden talent." He smiled. "Emil likes this stuff on his pancakes." The Siberian girl looked at the glass jar in Lukas' hand. Marshmallow Fluff. "You're kidding me." She rolled her eyes. "Nope." "He's so...cute. He's more feminine than I'll ever be." she said, grabbing the Marshmallow fluff and gingerly tossing it into the basket.

"You really like him, don't you, Ivana?" Lukas sighed. "Yeah. I'm glad I met him. He makes me feel a way no other boy ever has." "There were other boys?" Master Norway inquired. "Yeah, let's not talk about that..." "Were they any good?" "Good at what?" "Good at this." He said, moving in for a kiss. "Stop it, Lukas!" Ivana protested, her arms flailing in a last-minute attempt to punch him. It was too late, though. Lukas couldn't contain his lust any longer. Grabbing Ivana's wrists and pressing her up against the wall of the grocery store, he moved his face closer. Ivana surrendered,  
and let his lips press against hers. "Why am I letting him do this to me?" the Siberian girl thought desperately. Thinking of Emil, she began to struggle. "Lukas, I can't do this!" Pushing him off of her,  
she blushed guiltily. "I'm sorry, Lukas. I really am. I just can't do this. Think of your brother!" Lukas stepped away, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry."

The rest of the shopping trip was pretty awkward. Lukas felt the crushing disappointment of rejection for the first time in his young life, and so he scuffled around the store with blue lines over his face. To be honest, if it hadn't been for Emil, Ivana would've made out with Lukas right then and there. But as long as Emil was in the picture, Ivana made it clear that their relationship just couldn't be. Their moods had both significantly improved when they arrived back at the hotel. [This hotel was one of those ones like Embassy Suites with a kitchen in each room.] Bursting into Emil's room, Ivana heard the sound of water running. Lukas dumped his bag of groceries on the kitchen counter, and Ivana did the same. All of a sudden, Master Norway pressed his ear against Emil's bathroom door. "Yo, Ivana! C'mere!" He beckoned. The Siberian girl trudged over and pressed her ear against the door. A faint sound. A voice.

" getur s a g er s sem skilur ig, veri h r allan t mann, svo hvers vegna getur ekki sj , tilheyrir me miiiiig! standa og b a vi dyrnar bak, allan ennan t ma hvernig getur ekki vita barniiiii , tilheyrir me mig"

Lukas began to laugh uncontrollably, clutching his stomach and almost falling over. "What's so funny?" Ivana whispered, enjoying Iceland's singing. "It sounds great!" "Well, Ivana...he's singing Taylor Swift in Icelandic. Pfft. Hehe. BWAAHAHAHA!" The Norwegian boy collapsed on the ground in another fit of laughter. The water stopped, and the voice drew closer. Suddenly, the door swung open, knocking Ivana over. Emil stepped out of the room covered in a towel and tripped over Ivana, landing on top of her, soaking her clothes through. "You've got a beautiful singing voice, Emil." she laughed. "You heard that!" the Icelandic boy blushed. "Oh god, I'm so embarassed! I-I-I...gotta go get dressed!" he said hurriedly, climbing off of Ivana, who stood up and tried to dry herself off. "I'ma go make the pancakes." Lukas said, deadpan. [He was so jealous. He would've given anything to have been on top of Ivana like that.]

Emil came out wearing his traditional outfit [The one with the reddish jacket and fluffy bow shirt...] and sniffed the air. "P-pancakes?" he murmured. Stepping into the kitchen, he found Lukas wearing a pink apron and spreading marshmallow fluff on some pancakes. He sprinkled little candy hearts over the top and handed the plate to Emil. "Onii-chan...Thanks..." Iceland blushed,  
taking his plate and sitting down. So his brother really did care about him. As he stuffed his little mouth full of the pancakes, he remembered how a 9 year-old Lukas used to make his 5 year-old self these same pancakes. The memory made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Onii-chan...I love you..." Emil smiled, looking up at Lukas. He finished nomming his pancakes and left.

Suddenly, as Ivana was leaving the room, there was a knock. Ivana walked out and Lukas opened the door. It was Sweden, Finland, and Denmark. "BROTHAAA!" Denmark cried, flinging his arms around Lukas. "Um...stop touching me. What are you guys doing here?" The Finnish boy smiled. "I heard you made pancakes!" "Yep, sure did. Want some?" Lukas said, leading them into the kitchen. As they nommed the pancakes, they heard a noise. Feet thudding. Laughter. Fabric moving. The creaking of wood. "Oh...Emil..." a voice said. "That sounds like..." said Lukas, running over to Emil's bedroom door. The doors in this hotel had little peepholes, so he peered through that. What he saw made his heart burn with envy and moe overload.

~IN EMIL'S ROOM~

Ivana laughed and pushed Emil onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and smiled. The Icelandic boy was blushing, as per usual. Siberia giggled. "Your face looks so cute!" "I'm not cute." Emil pouted. "Yes you are." She leaned in for a kiss, and Emil pressed his lips against hers. Iceland grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

~LUKAS IS WATCHING~

"Guys. C'mere. Watch Emil making out!" Lukas said, trying to conceal the jealousy in his voice. "What?" "MAKING OUT?" "I gotta see this." Soon, all four of them had their faces pressed against the door, taking turns looking through the peephole. As the makeout session got steamier, Finland blushed and left, not wanting to invade Emil's privacy. Denmark kept going "SCORE, ICELAND!"  
and pumping his fist in the air. Lukas watched angrily, his face getting redder and redder as it progressed. Sweden didn't say much, but you could tell he was enjoying watching the two teenagers kiss. 


End file.
